Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a concept in which different communication devices, including computing devices, such as gateway devices, smart phones, and data collection devices, for example, sensors, are connected to each other over wired and wireless networks. Such devices usually are connected over the internet and form a distributed communication network referred to as an IoT network.
Generally, the data collection devices and the computing devices, collectively referred to as devices, in the IoT network are used for various purposes including collecting information, for example, for monitoring behavior of elements say persons, devices, and/or data in space and time. Such data that is collected through the devices in the IoT is analyzed and used for various kinds of actions, including prognosis, diagnosis, and control of the elements present and associated with the IoT network.
For such analysis, an analysis system associated with the IoT network is involved for handling the huge volume of data being received from various devices. Conventionally, for the analysis system to be able to handle such a large volume of data, parallel computing is employed to process the data.